Summer Reid
Summer Reid (nee Dupree) is a major character introduced in Season Three of Cherry Hill. Summer is a "frenemy" of Lauren Meyer when she finally gets signed into a modelling agency. Summer is described as a sexy, determined woman with a silver tongue. She is played by Cameron Richardson. Background Summer was married to a drug addict named Marc Reid. It is unknown if Marc's addiction started before or after they got married. Summer had an affair with Sam Meeks during the rough patches of her marriage for six months before Marc finally found out about him. It is revealed that Sam 'rescued' her from Marc and four years prior to the realtime events, in the year 2005, Summer divorced Marc and has continued her relationship with Sam. Her and Sam's relationship has lasted for the next four years after her separation from Marc, until his murder at the hands of the mysterious and shady 'Hill Killer'. (Superheroes) (A Hot Summer's Day) (Acceptance) Season 3 Summer and Sam are having sex on his desk in his office when Lauren Meyer appears to apply for a job there. Summer begins to feel that Lauren has an attraction to Sam and is flirting with him. When Sam gives Lauren the job without an audition, Summer feels openly jealous ("Even I'' had to audtion!") and angry about how she's easily getting things. She later approaches Lauren when Lauren comes to drop off her paperwork. Summer tells Lauren that she is a sex slave for Sam and that she is abused and that she advises Lauren not to take the job and never come back to work. ''(Cold Wars) ''Lauren later storms into the building and berates Summer for lying to her about her past with Sam. Lauren's boyfriend, Tyler Rhodes, is a cop. He did a background check on Sam and found nothing bad about him -- no criminal record, nothing. Summer says that Lauren is smarter than she looks and says that she won't last long. When Summer offers Lauren a 'peace treaty', Lauren accepts it, though as she's walking away, Summer trips her and laughs that she was gullible and fell for it. After Lauren walks on the runway, Summer goes on stage and as she does her pose, her dress falls off. Summer accuses Lauren of doing this to her, though Sam leads her away. She accuses Sam of betraying her for believing Lauren as she is dragged off and away. ''(Good Twin) Summer is confronted by Sam at her home. He tells her that if she and Lauren cannot get along, one of them will be fired. He will keep a close eye on them and whoever starts the next fight is out of his agency for good. Summer accuses Sam of only staying with her because he feels a need to 'protect' her because he saved her once and was her 'knight in shining armor' and feels it's his responsibilty to do so. Sam tells her that he really does love her and seals it with a kiss. (Superheroes) ''Summer walks in during an argument between Lauren and Sam. Sam is skeptical of letting Lauren leave work early, to visit her dying friend Nikki after her attempted murder, because Lauren was already late. Trying to ease tensions in order to keep her job, Summer defends Lauren and Sam decides to let Lauren leave early. While reporter Elena Santos is interviewing Sam's supervisor and boss, Paul Rosen, Summer is shown modeling on-stage. ''(If Only) The next morning, while Summer is heading off for work, her ex-husband Marc appears at her doorstep asking for money. Summer refuses, knowing what he'll buy with them -- drugs. She heads off to work and later finds out from Sam that he got a call saying that someone was caught breaking into her house. Summer and Sam head to the police station where Tyler shows Summer the man who broke into her house... her ex-husband, Marc. He says he just wanted twenty dollars. Tyler asks her if she wants to pay for his bail. She refuses, saying she doesn't want his blood on her hands. When she and Sam return to the modeling agency building, Summer realizes that she and Sam need to make a decision on their relationship. Sam agrees and proposes to her. Realizing he truly does love her, she accepts his proposal and they embrace and kiss. After practicing for the upcoming fashion show, Summer talks to Lauren. Lauren tells Summer that they should put the past behind them and make nice. Summer agrees, and tells Lauren about her skepticism of the morality of her decision to keep Marc in jail. Lauren tells her that Summer can only make the decision about whether it was a good decision or not herself and asks Summer what she feels about the decision. Summer says she only kept him in prison to keep him safe -- it's the only place she knows he won't be able to the touch the drugs and feel guilty about him being injured, drugged up or worse... killed. Summer says she feels relieved and that she can start anew. She thanks Lauren for the advice and the two leave work that day on good terms. That night, Summer sits by her fireplace and drops a picture of her and Marc together into the fire. As she watches it burn to ashes, a smile forms on her face for she finally was able to let him go. (A Hot Summer's Day) Summer is seen in the opening montage critiquing a book of Lauren's modeling photos, albeit she's being fair abou them. In the end montage, Summer is shown preparing for the fashion show with Lauren, Sam, Nikki, Harry, and Monica. The curtain falls on her and Nikki and the two women laugh as Harry and Sam help pick it up. (Where in the World is Mrs. Gerard?) The next night, at the fashion show, Summer is being interviewd by Elena Santos, who mentions that Summer is a five-time reigning champion and she could possibly make this her sixth win in a row. Summer and Lauren are amongst the models competeing for the win in the show. The two girls, having reconciled, wish each other luck and chat. Lauren goes before Summer, and she gets a few solid scores. Summer blows the crowd away and ends up winning first place. Lauren doesn't seem bitter over Summer's win, however. That night, Summer and Sam are walking through the park when Sam is attacked and his throat brutally slit by the Hill Killer. With his dying gasp, he tells Summer to run. Crying and screaming, she runs and the last shot we see is Summer breaking out into a limping run, ending on a cliffhanger note. (Acceptance) The cliffhanger is resolved in the opening moments of the next episode, where we see Summer run into Chief Kendall Banks, who was patrolling nearby and presumably heard her screams. She tells Kendall about Sam's murder, and they go back to his body, where Summer cradles it and Kendall apologizes. She calls in back up for more controls as Summer breaks down into tears at Sam's side. Later that day, Lauren visits Summer and says she's so sorry for everything that's happened to her. The two hug, and Summer says she doesn't think she can go on anymore as a model and feels that she needs to quit, though Lauren urges her not to give up. (Some Mad Hope) Summer quits her job as a model at Paul's agency. Paul is shocked to hear this. He tries to get her to change her mind, but she doesn't listen. Later, Summer is looking through old photo albums of her and Sam before she is interrupted by Lauren, who has come to visit. Summer tells Lauren that she's not modeling anymore, and Lauren is left mindblown. Lauren asks her why she's giving up everything and that there's still hope. Summer notes that all her hope died with Sam. She makes a comment about how there's nothing left for her in Cherry Hill and that she will probably be leaving sometime soon. Summer urges Lauren to leave, which she complies to. Summer returns to looking at memories of the past, crying herself to sleep. (The Way Things Were) Summer runs into Nikki and Harry at the cafe in the Cherry Hill Plaza and chats with them. The three discuss Summer's plans to leave Cherry Hill over a cup of coffee. Nikki wants Summer to stay, but Summer lashes out and angrily says that she has nothing left for her in Cherry Hill. She feels as if people are asking her mundane questions about how she is because she is not okay and that an empty hole is left inside of her now that Sam is dead. Nikki suggests that Summer talk to Lauren because Lauren is worried about her. Later, Summer visits Lauren at Tyler's house. Summer tells Lauren that she made her decision to leave. Lauren respects that - and tells her if she needs any help to call her. The two hug and Summer leaves. (Kidulthood) Summer has moved out without the knowning of anyone except Lauren. Following the party at her aunt's house, Lauren visits Summer at her ocean-side house in L.A. Summer mentions how beautiful it is, yet seems to know that things probably won't work out - as usual - saying that she's like a bad luck charm to people around her yet she always ends up okay. She says that her home in L.A. will probably end up like her home in Cherry Hill, a fool's paradise, a place of false hope. Lauren tells her that things will work out and references the fact that she will visit her again one day. Summer asks her to invite Nikki and Harry, for they have been good to her as well. Lauren says that Summer's always been secluded away from others during her time in Cherry Hill and tells her that she should get out of the house every once and a while because she's a cool person to hang out with. Summer thanks Lauren for this compliment and says they should go out for a night on the town and see places. Lauren agrees and the two leave for a night out. After their fun night out, Summer drops Lauren off at the airport for her to return to Cherry Hill. Summer and Lauren hug each other goodbye and Lauren returns to Cherry Hill while Summer begins her new life in Los Angeles. (Welcome to Fool's Paradise) 6-Year Timejump It is mentioned by Renie Mancini that Lauren had told her all about a fallout that occured when Summer's career went down the toilet after her arrival in L.A., causing Summer to lose her job, and begin working as a prostitute. Summer became jealous of Lauren and the two sparked a rivalry. Summer denies this, but it is yet to be seen who is truly lying. Season 4 Summer resurfaces at a modeling award's show in Cherry Hill. Her return is her redebut in the modeling world, and it pisses off Lauren, as Summer interrupts a speech Lauren had prepared. Strutting down the aisle to Flo Rida and Wynter Gordon's Sugarin a candy cane-themed outfit, Summer was offered much praise and eventually won the award Lauren was up for that night. Summer is later met with wonderous reception by a representative of Lauren's current agency and Summer's former agency, Meeks Modeling, Renie Mancini. Summer gets a job in Cherry Hill, while Lauren is told by Renie that she could learn a lot from Summer. After Summer shows off her award to Lauren, a heated conversation lights up. Through this conversation we learn that the two had fallen out within the six year timejump, adding more to their mountainous tensions. Lauren accuses Summer of being old, whereas Summer attempts to pull Lauren back to the reality that she's not in Hollywood - she's in Cherry Hill - claiming Lauren to have her head in the clouds. Summer tosses a drink of champage at Lauren, causing Lauren to retaliate by doing the same. The two have a catfight that is broken up by security guards and other bypassers. In the montage, Summer is seen doing poses for a magazine with encouragement from Renie. (Fame...And What It'll Cost You)''' Summer goes to get lunch at the Desari's restaurant where she runs into Tyler Rhodes. The two talk and discuss their loneliness, then they schedule a dinner together. Tyler is late for the dinner due to work and also an interruption by Will Rhodes, who tells Tyler that he has just moved in. Summer is about to leave when Tyler finally arrives. The two discuss the circumstances of their dinner and Tyler asks Summer if she's just having dinner with him in an attempt to get back at Lauren. Summer seems disgusted by this accusation, and denies it vehemetly. Tyler says he just had to make sure. The two finish this dinner. Summer arrives to work late and is berated by Renie. Renie later spews out that Lauren had told her all about her prostitution and their eventual fallout because of Summer's jealousy over Lauren. Summer denies Lauren's story, and Renie asks when they're going to meet Summer's new date. Summer smiles deviously and states she'll bring him around when everyone can see him. In the montage, Summer is seen looking at old photos of her and her late fiance Sam Meeks together, and we notice she still wears her engagement ring on her finger. (The Other King) (G-Me: Grand Theft Auto) When Tyler pulls Lauren over whilst on patrol, Summer calls him and the two discuss dinner. This is when Lauren learns that Summer is dating her ex boyfriend. (Parachutes) ''Summer shows off Tyler to the other ladies at the fashion show, irritating Lauren. Summer manages to win the fashion show, setting off Lauren, who breaks down. She fears she might be losing her touch but Anthony encourages her to keep going. ''(Something Supernatural) Trivia *Summer has been in 15 episodes as of ''Something Supernatural''. *Though she is a main character, Summer has only met a handful of main characters. The main characters Summer has met so far are Lauren, Nikki, Harry, Monica, Elena and Tyrell. Prior to Where in the World is Mrs. Gerard?, Summer only met and spoke to one main character, Lauren. **Tyrell was masked and tried to kill her. The two never spoke on-screen, but she technically did "meet" him. *Summer left Cherry Hill in Season 3's fourteenth episode, ''Welcome to Fool's Paradise'' to start a new life in Los Angeles, though later returned in Season 4's second episode, Fame...And What It'll Cost You. This is a total absence of 3 episodes.